Fluid couplings provide sealed fluid communication between two fluid passageways, such as those defined by hoses, tubes, etc. Some couplings include valves that selectively obstruct fluid communication to prevent fluid flow through the coupling when the coupling is not engaged with a complementary coupling, thereby to avoid unwanted fluid spillage.